everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LondonSpear/35 Shorts Days in the Emerald City
=Hello fellow Ozians, welcome to= ='35 Short Days in the Emerald City'!= (Real time link here) 'Get Ready for Wizomania!' Is this a Contest? no. is this a interactive activity? yes. (could this potentially be an official event on the wiki? maybe.) I wanted to try this out, as a way to get some more students in the fanon schools that we have on the wiki. (See [[Community Schools|'Community Schools']]). I hope and encourage you all to join! 'Dancing Through the Event!' If you decide to join in, you have until May 1 to create a character who attends the hallowed halls and vine-draped walls of the Emerald City Halls of Ivy. Your character needs to have the Emerald City Halls of Ivy category on their page, as well as the other necessary categories. Some art reference would be helpful (if you win, that way i can draw something with more resemblance to your character) and please comment down below with a link to your character page. 'Popular!' So why should you join the event? Well, besides creating a fun new character, your name will be entered in a raffle (for as many characters as you enter) and the winner of the raffle will win a fullbody full colored picture of their character (only 1 raffle winner). (i've been practicing the EAH style, and i think i finally have my own take on it, pretty much down...have i published any of that art, hell no - but hey there's still time XD) 'Which way to the Yellow Brick Road?!' Just create a character and give them the proper school category to your characters page. Your character should be actively attending Emerald City Halls of Ivy. Let's try to keep a consistent fanon in the school. Feel free to have your characters relate to mine in any way (not all listed below belong to me, ill note which ones are Starry's.) Just message me on Discord or on my message wall, if you plan on relating your character to one of mine. (let's try to avoid 14 children of the Cowardly Lion...) A quick note, is that in the realm of Ozeria, i personally don't believe 'Destinies' are essential. Since the novels in the universe by our lovely queen Baum, are so vast - it is kinda impossible to recreate the entire universe ever generation. For this reason, you may include a destiny, but it isn't necessary. (please do include your character's affiliation as if they had a destiny.) Hence, most if not all characters should be 'successors' or just 'in the same bloodline'. 'Shiz Rollcall!' Some of you may know, but Emerald City Halls of Ivy, is my own fanon school based on Shiz University from my favorite musical of all time Wicked. (hense all the bad Wicked/Oz puns) These are the students and their respective parent who already attend the school. 'March of the Content Creators!' All of the above are the characters that we have so far. I would love to see, and am looking forward to viewing and learning about the new characters (if any) that y'all create and add to the school. Don't forget for every character to make for the school, you get a raffle ticket. There is one raffle winner, and they will win a full body (full colored) piece of their character! (please include some visual reference, for your characters, it isn't required, but it will give more accurate representation if you were to win the raffle.) Allright, this is where i take my leave, and apologize for all the bad 'attempts' at puns, from Wicked an Wizard of Oz songs XD. Go ahead and leave a comment, linking to your character, or at least add the correct categories. Thanks, -Poison. Category:Blog posts